1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to packaging apparatus and, more specifically, to packaging apparatus for cylindrical, rod-like articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling of cylindrical, rod-like articles, such as pipe, for storage and shipping has always posed considerable problems due to the propensity of the pipe for movement. These problems have mushroomed in proportion of late due to the increased use and shipping of pipe, particularly in the exploration and drilling of oil wells.
What is needed is a packaging system for cylindrical, rod-like articles, such as pipe, which enables the articles to be conveniently stacked for storage and handled in bundles or groups for transport and which prevents damage to the articles by spacing the articles apart in each bundle.
The prior art has attempted to meet these needs by using concave pipe shoes in which one shoe underlies the pipe, which is then capped with a similar, but inverted shoe and the whole assembly fastened together.
It is also known to provide elongated load racks having U-shaped or concave depressions formed along their length to cradle the cylindrical articles. Again, a like but inverted rack is placed over the articles and the entire assembly secured together by banding straps.
Finally, it is known to form a shipping bundle including a plurality of elongated, horizontal bars which sandwich the pipe therebetween in rows; with divider blocks having concave sides disposed between the adjacent pipes in each row. The entire bundle is then secured together by fastening straps.
However, such prior art packaging apparatus for cylindrical, rod-like articles suffer several deficiencies. For one, prior art packaging apparatus utilize many separate, unconnected components which are individually mounted in the desired position as the cylindrical articles are arranged or stacked in bundles. This increases the time required to form the bundle of cylindrical articles and, during such stacking, the packaging apparatus provides little or no protection for the pipe from damage.
For another, such packaging apparatus requires straps as the sole means to secure all of the individual packaging components and pipe together in a unitary assembly; which again lengthens the loading time and increases the chances that difficulties will be encountered in forming the bundle due to the loose, unconnected arrangement of pipe and packaging components.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a packaging block for cylindrical articles which overcome the problems of similar prior art packaging apparatus for cylindrical articles. It would also be desirable to provide a packaging block for cylindrical articles which is interconnected in a secure manner around each cylindrical article. It would also be desirable to provide a packaging block for cylindrical articles which is interconnected with adjacent identical packaging blocks to form a unitary bundle of cylindrical articles. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a packaging block for cylindrical articles which is formed of a minimum number of individual components.